Estúpido cliché
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: No. Él definitivamente no caería en ese estúpido cliché de ir a esa cafetería solo para verlo. Era aquí cuando decía "Fuck you" estúpida historia romántica. [Au-Yaoi] Creek. Mención Style y Bunny.


**Estúpido cliché.**

 **Resumen:** No. Él definitivamente no caería en ese estúpido cliché de ir a esa cafetería solo para verlo. Era aquí cuando decía "Fuck you" estúpida historia romántica. [Au-Yaoi] Creek. (Insinuación Style y Bunny.)

Este es mi primer Fanfic de South Park, en realidad no he visto mucho de la serie, así que esto seguramente tendrá demasiado Occ.

Disculpa por adelantado si no puedo interpretarlos adecuadamente.

* * *

 **Estúpido cliché**

Craig Tucker había entrado por pura casualidad a ese lugar, porque afuera llovía fuerte y aún estaba muy lejos de su casa para solo aventurarse a correr hacia allá.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver de que era el negocio al que entro, simplemente abrió la puerta haciendo sonar esa extraña campana que indicaba que tenían un nuevo cliente.

Una vez dentro a salvo de la torrencial lluvia por fin se detuvo a mirar el lugar, era una cafetería. Algo simple, pequeña y nada llamativa cafetería.

Al parecer no era el único que se había refugiado en ese lugar, ya que del otro lado del lugar un grupo de amigos acababa con la tranquilidad de aquel lugar con olor a café americano.

Craig se sentó ocupando la mesa más alejada del grupo de amigos, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos ya que siempre estaban causando problemas, desde que iban a la escuela primaria de South Park siempre había un alboroto alrededor de ellos, una vez inclusive les había hecho saber a aquellos chicos que nadie quería estar con ellos porque siempre se estaban metiendo en líos.

Se acomodó en la silla y aunque no solía hacerlo mucho se quitó el gorro ya que estaba un poco húmedo por suerte su cabello negro no se había empapado o de nada hubiera servido que ahora mismo estuviera allí. (Refugiándose de la lluvia). Recorrió su mirada de color azul por el lugar, deteniéndose en el grupo escandaloso.

Kenny McCormick, abrazaba meloso a un inocente joven rubio, según los rumores de la secundaria se trataba de su novio Butters, Craig estaba casi seguro que ese pervertido de McCormick se estaba aprovechando en más de una forma de el idiota al que tenía sentado en sus piernas. Luego también estaban los mejores amigos super gays. Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovsky, aunque ellos seguían afirmando hasta el cansancio que solo eran amigos había momentos como esos, en los que sus amigos no prestaban atención y se tocaban por debajo de la mesa.

Craig podía verlo desde donde estaba y era algo desagradable. "Par de maricas".

Y luego estaba la persona más molesta del grupo, el insoportable Eric Cartman, Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que sus amigos lograban soportarlo. Pasar un minuto hablando con ese culo gordo de mierda era suficiente para querer patearle las bolas. A veces incluso con verlo daban ganas de golpearlo.

De no ser porque ese tipo estaba de más toda aquella escena parecería una de esas citas dobles que salían en esas ridículas películas de amor juvenil. Cartman era el mal tercio de esas relaciones, ya que no podía encontrar a alguien que lo aguantara estaba más solo que un perro.

Aunque… él no era el indicado para burlarse de eso, después de todo no tenía novia tampoco y hace mucho que no salía con nadie. Pero eso no lo convertía en alguien igual que Eric Cartman, aun con su mal humor podía conseguir a alguien si quería ¿no? Solo que en este momento no quería…

Y para empeorarlo Cartman ahora estaba viéndolo fijamente.

—¡Hey, Craig! ¡Craig, ¿Por qué tan solo? ¿Acaso nadie te quiere? Pff… ¿Quieres venir aquí con nosotros o prefieres estar solo como siempre? -pregunto Cartman en tono burlón, la expresión de los otros cuatros parecía decir en silencio "Es a ti a quien no queremos aquí culo gordo".

Por su parte Craig simplemente se limitó a levantar el dedo medio con dirección a Cartman. Mientras alguien se acercaba a su mesa.

—B-bienvenido. ¡Argh! ¿Q-Que deseas pedir? -Craig volteo para ver a quien le hablaba.

—¿Bienvenido? Llevo esperando una maldita eternidad. -Respondió Malhumorado, el empleado del café no había hecho nada en realidad, era el idiota culón que lo ponía de mal humor.

—¡Argh! ¡Lo siento, S-soy el único empleado y hacer todo es demasiada presión! -el chico parecía a punto de un colapso, Craig pudo notar de inmediato como el chico de cabello rubio que lo atendía temblaba notoriamente haciendo algunos ruidos molestos.

—Como sea… solo tráeme un café americano. -El moreno miro al rubio manteniendo una mueca estoica, según recordaba fueron juntos a la escuela, pero realmente no recordaba mucho del chico, solo su nombre. No era como si importara, después de todo era solo un chico que le servía café ¿Qué había de especial en eso?

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer hasta que parara la lluvia y definitivamente ir a hablar con el grupo de idiotas no era una opción. Craig s dedico a ver al muchacho rubio trabajar, al parecer era cierto aquello de que era el único empleado ya que cuando llegó más gente él se encargaba de atender, cobrar y limpiar.

"Pobre idiota sobreexplotado"

Pensaba Craig, con todos esos espasmos nerviosos que tenía el muchacho, seguro que algo terminaría mal, más aún cuando Eric empezó a llamar a gritos al rubio.

—¡Tweek, Carajo! ¡Llevo esperando mi jodido Frapuchino desde hace una maldita eternidad!

Tweek, al menos sí sabía cómo se llamaba. Seguía observándolo… Riendo cuando el nervioso mesero tiro por accidente el pedido de Cartman sobre el chico gordo. Y era una extraña sensación el estarse riendo de la nada, solo con ver las acciones de ese rubio de cabello alborotado. Craig suspiro, la lluvia había parado y era hora de irse.

Camino hacia la caja registradora para pagar el café que había tomado (sin darse cuenta) encontrándose de nuevo con Tweek.

—¿N-necesitas una nota? -preguntó el rubio presionando algunos botones de la máquina registradora.

—No, está bien así. Te daré una propina por tirarle ese café al culón de Cartman, fue genial. -comentó el moreno con una sonrisa. El cafeinomano comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, sus mejillas se habían teñido ligeramente de rojo por la vergüenza.

—¡Argh! ¡F-fue un accidente!

—Sí, claro. Lo hiciste ver como un "accidente". -Aunque estaba claro que lo fue, el presionar un poco con el tema hacia que la expresión del rubio cambiara y era interesante para Craig ver como Tweek reaccionaba.

—¡D-de verdad lo fue!

—Claro. -Sería divertido quedarse un poco más y molestar al rubio, pero ahora que no llovía las personas empezaban a llegar al negocio convirtiendo todo en un bullicio. —Nos vemos luego entonces. -se despidió el moreno, haciendo un ligero movimiento con la mano y dedicándole una última sonrisa al cafeinomano, sonrisa que mantuvo hasta la puerta de su casa.

¿Por qué carajos estaba sonriendo?

Incluso sentía que su cara dolía al no estar acostumbrado a mantener esa mueca. ¿Por qué había podido sonreír con tanta facilidad? Bueno, no es que fuera un amargado que no sabe sonreír, era solo que no lo hacía mucho.

Entonces ¿Por qué?

Se le ocurría algo, pero era demasiado estúpido y cursi para decirlo en voz alta.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

En poco tiempo se convirtió en una costumbre, ir a esa cafetería y sentarse en el mismo lugar para ver al rubio ir de un lugar a otro, ponerlo nervioso diciendo que se había equivocado de pedido.

Siempre era divertido ver la manera de reaccionar que tenía Tweek. Fijándose un poco mejor a pesar del aspecto ligeramente desalineado que tenía el rubio era algo atractivo, su delgada figura, sus hombros anchos, la curva en su espalda…

—Mm… -cuando paso a su lado Craig inclino la cabeza ligeramente para verlo, fue un gran error hacerlo justo en el momento en el que Eric Cartman estaba mirando también.

A pesar de que salió de la cafetería para evitar al gordo este fue detrás de él solo para burlarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tu también eres un marica? Jajaja estaba claro, estoy rodeado de maricas, es obvio que soy el único hombre recto que hay por aquí. -Craig chasqueo la lengua, ¿cómo había dejado que de todas las personas Cartman lo descubriera? —¡Jajaja eres igual de marica que Kyle, Stan y Kenny!

Molesto el moreno se giró hacia el burlón regordete y lo tomo por el cuello del abrigo.

—Escucha maldito culón. -gruñó. —Todos sabemos que estás enamorado de Kyle y que por eso lo molestas. -de inmediato Eric balbuceo negativamente, pero se había puesto nervioso ante tal afirmación. —Pero el eligió a Stan y ahora estas molesto, no vengas a joder conmigo porque si me sacas de mis casillas voy a matarte. -quizás una amenaza de muerte era demasiado, pero con Eric Cartman solo eso funcionaba. Empujo al chico soltando su chaqueta. —Y no me compares con esos maricas, a mí no me gustan los hombres.

Levanto el dedo medio para Cartman mientras se alejaba, ni siquiera puso atención a lo que el gordo gritaba. Seguro que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Cuando Craig llego a casa se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, su hermana menor veía una película gritándole cada dos por tres al televisor.

—¿Qué se supone que estás viendo?

—¡Es una estúpida película, pero de verdad que son idiotas todos! Ese tipo está enamorado de ella solo porque sí y todos los días va a verla al restaurante donde trabaja. ¡Dile que la amas marica! -dijo Ruby levantando el dedo medio hacia la televisión.

Craig rodo los ojos. Pero espera… eso se le hacía familiar.

—¿Has estado siguiéndome?

—¿Por qué quisiera seguir a mi fracasado hermano? -pregunto la menor con una expresión estoica. Craig levanto el dedo medio hacia ella y la pequeña respondió de la misma manera.

Su odiosa hermana tenía razón. Esto era una tontería.

¡Estaba viviendo en un tonto drama juvenil!

No. Él definitivamente no caería en ese estúpido cliché de ir a esa cafetería solo para verlo. Era aquí cuando decía "Fuck you" estúpida historia romántica.

Al día siguiente decidido a acabar con todo de una vez por todas, Craig entro a esa cafetería pensando en que sería la última vez.

Tenía que ser claro en lo que quería o mandarlo todo a la mierda de una vez. Golpeo la mesa con la punta de los dedos, estaba un poco nervioso.

—Hola Craig. -saludo el rubio cuando se acercó a la mesa con una jarra de cafetera.

—Escucha, ni siquiera sé cómo paso esto. ¡Pero tiene que acabar!

—¡GAH! ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto nervioso.

—Me rehúso a caer en este estúpido cliché, ni siquiera sé porque me gustas. -las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron. —Pero ya da igual, no seguiré ese cliché de venir a esta cafetería solo para verte. Odio el café, este lugar, esta estúpida mesa y tu maldito uniforme. ¡Lo odio todo! Lo que preparas ni siquiera es bueno y tú ni siquiera eres atractivo, así que no volveré por aquí para verte jamás. Solo me queda una última cosa que decir. -levanto los dedos medios. —Fuck you y tu estúpido café.

Sí esto fuera la película boba que su hermana estaba viendo por televisión ese sería el momento en el que la chica (o en ese caso Tweek) empezaría a reír pensando que él es gracioso y aceptaría salir con él.

Para su desgracia antes de recibir un "Sí, quiero salir contigo" lo que recibió a cambio del rubio fue un fuerte golpe directo a la cara.

Al menos agradecía que no le hubiera tirado el café hirviendo.

Con un poco de hielo sobre su adolorido ojo Craig se quedó viendo hacia la nada por unos minutos, ahora sentado en medio del parque le parecía que lo que acababa de hacer era estúpido. Pero no había vuelta atrás, seguro que Tweek lo odiaba ahora.

Nunca imagino que ese torpe chico podía de hecho golpear con tanta fuerza, eso sería un feo moretón al día siguiente.

Para colmo de alguna manera Eric Cartman se había enterado de lo que paso y ahora estaba allí burlándose de manera infantil, diciendo cosas como

"Ñañañañaña Craig fue rechazado. Eres un marica rechazado"

Craig se pregunta ¿Por qué no lo he golpeado?

—Craig, tal vez… tu y yo, podemos hacer un club de los rechazados. Porque a mí me rechazo Kyle, aunque mi confesión era de broma y a ti te pusieron el ojo morado por marica.

—Vete al carajo, Cartman.

—Craig, Craig… ¿Hay video? ¡Por dios dime que alguien lo grabo! Jajaja debió ser divertidísimo, ahora estas solo como un perro y tu cara es más fea de lo que ya era. -Cartman seguía riéndose como si aquello fuera divertido.

—Jodete, maldito culón de mier… -las palabras del moreno se quedaron a medias cuando al levantar la mirada se encontró al rubio que se acercaba algo nervioso.

—H-Hola Craig… ¡Agh! ¿P-podemos hablar?

—Oh, no viene a golpearte de nuevo. ¡Esperen preparare mi cámara! -Eric saco su teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… estuve pensando en lo que dijiste… Yo tampoco sé porque me gustas. -Tanto Craig como Cartman se quedaron boquiabiertos. —¡E-es todo tan confuso! E-estuvo mal golpearte, p-pero también lo que dijiste. Pero si es verdad entonces… No deberías ir a verme de nuevo.

—Sí… ya no iré.

—Entonces…¿Podemos vernos en otra parte? -la mandíbula de Cartman cayó más. Craig dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Qué tal el viernes en mi casa?

—Espera… ¿Estas invitándome a salir después de que me golpeaste en la cara? -pregunto incrédulo el moreno. ¿Acaso ese golpe lo había dejado en coma y esto era una clase de alucinación?

—¡Eso tú te lo buscaste! -respondió de inmediato al rubio.

Bueno tenía razón.

—Claro… el viernes.

—T-tengo que volver al trabajo… ¡E-entonces nos vemos! -se alejó rápidamente mientras el moreno aun lo veía confundido.

Eso era otro cliché ¿no?

Bueno, técnicamente en el amor casi todo era cliché para estas alturas del asunto.

Mientras Cartman maldecía "Carajo, ¡¿Por qué soy al único al que no le funciona esa estrategia?!"

Craig escondió una boba sonrisa tras sus dedos. Era un cliché, un estúpido cliché, pero, aunque había dicho que no caería en eso ya era demasiado tarde.

A veces no era tan malo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

XD

No tiene sentido, pero tenia que escribirlo.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos cordiales~


End file.
